Jari Keempat
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Kami telah berjanji akan terus bertahan hidup untuk menjelajahi dunia luar bersama. Dan saat itulah jari keempat Eren akan menjadi milikku... seharusnya... *Armin centric* -EreAru- /SU/


Seperti biasa, hari ini juga langit begitu cerah.

Dan aku tahu di mana aku bisa langsung menemukanmu. Di dekat jembatan di depan sungai; tempat kita lebih sering bertemu untuk sekedar mengobrol atau hanya untuk membunuh waktu, menikmati harumnya rerumputan hingga pelupuk mata ini lelah lalu terpejam.

"EREN!"

Aku berlari mendekatimu, memanggil namamu bersemangat sambil memeluk erat sebuah buku usang tebal yang sedari tadi kubawa. Bisa kubayangkan betapa berseri-seri wajahku saat ini ketika dari jauh kau balas meneriakkan namaku.

"Ada apa, Armin?"

"Aku menemukan buku yang disembunyikan kakekku, lihat! Isinya tentang segala hal mengenai dunia luar!" ucapku menggebu-gebu. Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengambil napas saat mengucapkan seluruh kalimat barusan.

Kulihat kau mengubah posisi tidurmu menjadi terduduk ketika aku dan buku milikku mengambil tempat persis di sampingmu. Dan seperti dugaanku, kau terkejut seraya berteriak ketakutan, "Apa-apaan kamu Armin! Buku tentang dunia luar tidak diperbolehkan untuk dibaca! Bagaimana kalau pihak berwajib sampai tahu?"

"Tidak masalah!" potongku cepat, "Yang pasti buku ini akan membuatmu kagum!"

Aku menceritakan sedikit dari yang sempat kubaca dalam buku luar biasa itu. Seketika air mukamu yang awalnya meragukanku berganti menjadi penasaran dan hal itu membuatku semakin senang.

"Armin, ayo bagi impianmu denganku!"

"Eh?"

"Aku juga tertarik dengan dunia luar, ayo pergi bersamaku!"

"Aku tidak mau, ini kan impianku."

Bukannya egois, aku memang belum ingin membagi mimpiku dengan siapapun, termasuk kau, sahabatku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai mereka yang selalu mengolokku dan menyebutku aneh hanya karena impianku sudah dijamin seratus persen tidak akan tercapai.

"Ayolah, kalau begitu untuk apa kau memperlihatkan buku ini padaku?" kau bersikeras.

Aku mengigit bibir. Ucapanmu berhasil memojokkanku.

Memang benar aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkan opiniku, tapi aku tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk mengikutsertakan siapapun di dalamnya, bahkan kau sekalipun. Mungkin dalam bahasa lebih mudahnya, sebetulnya aku sedang _pamer_.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" aku balik ngotot, "Mimpiku ini sangat serius dan aku tidak yakin kau juga serius atau tidak."

"Oh ayolah! Aku akan memberikan lima jariku untukmu sebagai gantinya!" ucapmu sambil melebarkan kelima jari tangan kananmu tepat di depan hidungku.

Untuk sesaat aku hanya bisa mengerjap bingung.

* * *

**Jari keempat**

Attack on Titan**© Isayama Hajime  
****warning****: **Slash, picisan, abal, Canon, Armin-centric  
.

.

.

by St. Chimaira

* * *

Jari pertama, **ibu jari**

.

"Bagaimana?"

Tanyaku lagi tanpa bosan-bosannya padamu. Kulihat matamu masih sibuk menelusuri satu per satu halaman buku yang kubawa.

"Ini luar biasa, Armin. Dunia luar seperti dongeng saja…"

"Kakekku memang tidak bercerita banyak, tapi dia yakin kalau yang tertulis di buku ini semuanya kenyataan!"

"Kakekmu bahkan belum pernah ke dunia luar, kenapa dia begitu yakin? Bagaimana kalau isi buku ini ternyata semua bohong?"

Kedua tanganku melipat di depan dada, wajahku pun mulai merengut. Aku terkesan kesal dan melemparkan pandangan 'kalau kau tidak percaya untuk apa tadi meminta ikut-ikutan berbagi impianku?' padamu. Tapi jujur, aku sendiri jadi ikut ragu karena kau menanyakan hal yang begitu logis. Kenyatannya, memang tidak ada bukti kongkrit mengenai kebenaran apapun yang ada di dalam setiap halamannya.

Baiklah, Armin. Saatnya untuk memutar otakmu.

"Tapi sebagai anggota_ Scouting Legion_, ayah dan ibuku tidak pernah menampik apa yang pernah kakek ceritakan padaku soal dunia luar. Tidak ada orang tua yang mau anaknya dibohongi, kan? Karena itu aku yakin isi dari seluruh buku ini pasti sungguhan. Yah, tentu saja aku juga akan membuktikan kebenarannya sendiri suatu saat." kuakui jawabanku terkesan asal-asalan. Sayangnya suka atau tidak suka, itulah faktanya.

"OK, bagaimana caranya? Belum pernah ada manusia yang dengan senang hati bunuh diri dengan keluar begitu saja melewati tembok Maria… jadi…" nada bicaramu sekarang semakin bingung.

Aku mendengus panjang, "Astaga, Eren. Yang bisa keluar dinding hanyalah pasukan _Scouting Legion_. Kalau mau keluar, satu-satunya cara ya hanya menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka."

Kau menatapku beberapa saat sebelum kulihat raut heran di wajahmu sepenuhnya hilang. Benar saja, hanya dengan berbicara mengenai _Scouting Legion_ kau langsung berapi-api. Rupanya cita-citamu untuk menjadi anggota 'pasukan nekat berani mati' itu belum sirna juga.

"Armin, kau jenius! Berarti tambah lagi satu alasanku untuk masuk militer! Jempolku ini untukmu!"

Tawaku lepas seutuhnya. Ya ampun, itu kan bukan pemikiran sulit. Tapi aku tetap bangga saat ibu jarimu mengacung di udara. Kau memujiku, menyetujui pemikiranku, juga membangkitkan semangatku, dan semua itu benar-benar sangat berarti untukku.

Aku mendapatkan jari pertama.

.

Jari kedua, **jari telunjuk**

.

Kebahagiaanku belum berakhir.

Terlebih saat kau menekan jari telunjukmu di dadaku dan berseru lantang bak seorang prajurit yang mengikrarkan sumpah setianya.

"Aku pasti menjelajahi dunia luar bersamamu!"

Ucapanmu membuatku melambung. Sukacitaku menjadi berkali-kali lipat sehingga spontan kepalaku mengangguk, "Iya! Kita akan berpetualang bersama!"

"Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk militer!"

Rasanya material apapun yang melindungiku hatiku hancur seketika saat kau mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Kurasakan air di pelupuk mataku menggenang sementara aku cuma bisa bertanya lirih, "Kenapa...?"

"Hei, bodoh! Kenapa tiba-tiba memasang tampang seperti itu?"

"Habis… kau bicara seolah aku harus membuang impianku jauh-jauh." ucapku getir.

"Aku tidak mau kau masuk militer hanya untuk tujuan egois seperti itu. Kau pikir apa makna menjadi anggota _Scouting Legion_? Pekerjaan mulia apa yang sudah dilakukan kedua orang tuamu?"

Baiklah. Kali ini aku terhenyak.

"—masuk ke dalam tubuh militer artinya kau siap mengorbankan nyawamu, Membunuh Titan menjadi prioritas utamamu, lalu setelah itu kau baru boleh merealisasikan tujuan akhirmu!" imbuhmu lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tercengang mendengar ucapanmu yang benar-benar menusuk bak pedang yang diasah hingga tajam.

"Aku… maaf… bukan maksudku menghina _Scouting Legion_…" kepalaku tertunduk.

"Iya, iya aku tahu. Maaf aku sudah keras padamu, Armin." kurasakan tanganmu membelai lembut suraiku, "Aku hanya mau bilang, cukup aku saja yang masuk militer dan membasmi makhluk busuk bernama Titan di luar sana."

"Apa? Tidak! Bukannya kau bilang kita akan pergi berdua?"

"Aku tidak bilang untuk membasmi Titan denganmu, aku tadi bilang ingin melihat dunia luar bersama denganmu!" sekali lagi ujung telunjuknya menekan dadaku.

"Eren…"

"Aku. Dan kamu. Semua karena kamu. Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa aku masuk militer, jari telunjuk ini akan selalu menunjukmu. Kamulah penyebab semuanya, Armin."

Kumiringkan kepalaku sedikit untuk membantuku mencerna maksud ucapanmu, "Rasanya aku seperti pelaku yang membuat takdirmu susah."

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu." Kau berucap setengah bercanda, "Habis aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian sih…"

"Tunggu! Berarti jari kedua itu untuk mengolokku, dong?"

Namun jawaban yang kudapat hanyalah senyuman lebar Eren dan tangannya yang sekali lagi mengacak gemas rambutku.

.

Jari ketiga, **jari Tengah**

.

Ketika mencapai titik obrolan yang seru, kami berdua dikejutkan dengan kedatangan segerombolan anak-anak nakal yang (seringkali) selalu menjahiliku.

Tidak ada satupun dari nama mereka yang kuingat, aku sendiri tidak pernah paham kenapa aku bisa menjadi korban dari agenda mingguan mereka. Mungkin karena penampilan fisikku yang tidak setegar anak laki-laki seumurku, mereka senang menjadikanku sasaran empuk; entah dengan cara mengolok-olok atau bahkan memukuliku.

Lalu seperti disengaja, mereka yang berjumlah tiga orang tertawa-tawa seraya menghampiri kami dengan suara keras dan mengejek.

"Hei lihat! Ada yang sedang pacaran di sini!"

Menyebalkan, kali ini apa lagi mau mereka?

Kau terlihat marah dan hendak bertindak, tapi aku langsung menghentikanmu, "Jangan, Eren. Lebih baik kita pindah tempat saja, aku tidak mau ada keributan." pintaku.

"Tapi Armin…"

"Hei, buku apa itu? Kalian sedang baca buku porno, ya?" ledek salah satu dari mereka dengan seringai lebar yang menyebalkan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" aku memberanikan diri membalas, "Ayo Eren!"

"Kau yakin, Armin? Aku bisa mematahkan tulang-tulang mereka kalau kau mau."

Kupicingkan mataku tajam dan kubiarkan kau menerimanya. Aku sama sekali tidak suka kekerasan, seharusnya kau tahu sekali soal itu. Aku baru mau menjawabmu ketika kurasakan sesuatu menjambak rambutku kasar sehingga aku terjungkal ke belakang sambil mengaduh.

"Hai, banci! Kau mulai berani rupanya!"

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARINYA, BRENGSEK!"

Kau berdiri secepatnya untuk menarik kasar baju penyerangku lalu menyarangkan salah satu tinjumu pada pipinya. Jujur saja, salah satu bagian diriku sangat puas saat kau melakukannya, tapi rasanya aksimu tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

Satu dari yang paling besar menahanku sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak, sedangkan dua sisanya berusaha menyerangmu. Aku hanya bisa menggeliat dan melihat semua kejadian itu dengan tampang ngeri.

Di tengah pertarungan, dengan percaya diri kau mengacungkan jari tengahmu ke arah mereka yang menyerangmu sambil berteriak, "Jari tengah ini untukmu, Armin. Untukmu supaya kau bisa menggunakanku untuk menyatakan ketidaksukaanmu pada keberadaan orang-orang yang mengganggumu!"

Oh, tidak, Eren! Aku tidak butuh jari tengah itu! Yang aku inginkan kita pergi dari sini secepatnya—EREN!

"Keparat kalian semua!"

Perkelahian serius tidak terelakkan lagi, aku hanya bisa menjerit ketika pukulanmu menghujam tubuh mereka juga sebaliknya.

.

Jari kelima, **Jari kelingking**

.

Lagi-lagi Eren terluka karena menyelamatkanku. Sementara aku hanya bisa meneteskan air mata sambil memeluk buku kesayanganku erat-erat. Butuh waktu lama hingga ketiga pembuat onar itu puas menghajarmu dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja di atas rumput yang dikotori percik darah.

Aku berlutut di sebelahmu yang sekarang terbaring dengan lebam di sekujur tubuh yang kau pakai untuk melindungiku. Pertanyaan 'kau tidak apa-apa?' maupun permintaan 'maaf!' tidak ada yang berhasil keluar dari ujung mulutku karena yang terdengar hanyalah isakan tangis.

"Hei, Armin! Jangan menangis, kamu kan laki-laki."

Pasti sulit untuk mengucapkan sesuatu karena kulihat ujung bibirmu juga terluka. Kuanggukkan kepala untuk menjawab, tapi air mata terus mengkhianatiku.

Aku bahkan tidak membantumu sama sekali. Mana mungkin aku bisa melihat dunia luar dengan kemampuanku yang payah seperti ini?

"—kalau kau terus menangis, aku tidak akan memberikanmu jari keempat!" kau mengancam.

Aku mencoba menahan isakanku sekuat tenaga. Tentu saja seharian ini aku mendengar kau berbicara tentang jari dan filosofinya, tapi aku tidak begitu mengerti. Bukankah jari-jari tersebut hanyalah substitusi perumpamaan saja?

"Kau… hiks… sudah memberikan tiga jarimu padaku, Eren. Apa aku… hiks… boleh memiliki jari keempat juga?" kalimatku terbata karena isakan.

Ujung bibirmu menerbitkan senyum manis, "Tentu saja! Aku kan sudah bilang akan memberikan lima jari padamu."

"—dan apa jari keempat itu…?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, kau malah mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap langit jauh.

"Jari keempat ini sangat penting karena aku hanya bisa memberikannya sekali seumur hidup. Makanya aku… akan memberikannya saat kita sudah berada di dunia luar."

Lagi-lagi air mataku menetes. Tidak mungkin! Ini hanya sebuah impian saja, tidak mungkin kami benar-benar bisa pergi melihat dunia luar. Tidak akan ada jari keempatmu untukku, apapun itu. Kurasa kau hanya basa-basi untuk menghiburku saja.

Eren yang mulai salah tingkah kembali terduduk untuk menyeka air mataku dengan ujung jarinya.

"Eren… aku ingin masuk militer… aku ingin sekali berguna…"

"Tidak boleh!" kau bersikeras, "Kau itu jari keempatku! Aku tidak bisa memasangkan sesuatu di jarimu kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu!" ketusmu. Walau cara bicaramu begitu kasar rasanya aku seperti melihat semburat merah muda menjalar cepat di pipimu. Tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"T-tapi…"

"Baiklah, baiklah, jangan menangis. Masih tersisa satu jari lagi, aku akan memberikannya sekarang." kau menjulurkan jari kelingkingmu ke udara, "Ini jari kelimaku untukmu, sebuah janji. Tidak akan ada orang-orang brengsek seperti mereka lagi yang akan mengganggumu bahkan Titan sekalipun. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu."

"Tidak!" tolakku langsung, "Aku tidak ingin dilindungi terus olehmu. Aku selalu membuat susah…"

"Hei! Tentu saja aku menginginkan sesuatu, jari terakhir ini tidak gratis." katamu sambil berusaha menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam.

"Euh… Tergantung dari apa harus kubayar…" ungkapku sedikit takut. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau untuk mendapatkan jari terakhirmu akan ada sebuah efek timbal balik.

"Iya, tidak gratis. Karena kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku sebagai gantinya…" jari kelingkingnya masih teracung di udara,

"—jangan mati!"

Tanpa ragu, kusambut jari terakhirmu dengan kelingking milikku.

* * *

.

.

_Reality is wrong. Dreams are for real._ (—Tupac Shakur)

.

.

* * *

"EREN! CEPAT!"

Dengan sisa tenaga, aku berusaha menggapai tanganmu yang menjulur.

Kau baru saja bersusah payah menyelamatkanku yang hampir menjadi santapan Titan. Kulihat dirimu masih berjuang di antara gigi raksasa yang hendak memakanmu walau salah satu kakimu sudah tidak ada.

Sayup namun terdengar jelas, kau menggumamkan namaku lalu menuturkan impian kita. Ini bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan itu, Eren! Yang terpenting aku harus menarikmu keluar dari tempat berbahaya itu. Cepat raih tanganku!

"EREEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!"

Waktu serasa bergerak lebih lambat ketika mulut Titan itu menutup. Menelanmu.

Aku menjerit histeris di ujung tenggorokanku. Tidak hanya jari keempat, semua jari itu kini hilang lenyap di hadapanku.

Bukan. Bukan ini akhir yang kuharapkan. Seandainya aku tidak berhasil melihat dunia luar sekalipun, aku masih bisa bahagia asal ada kau disiku. Itu sudah cukup.

Oh, Tuhan! Tuhan yang mana saja boleh, tolonglah aku!

Kembalikan jari keempatku!

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N**: Uhehuehuehuehuehuehue kami kembali nyepam EreAru! #dibakar

Ide tentang ortu Armin yang anggota _Scout _itu gara2 liat adegan (anime; episode 5, komik; chapter 4) PERTAMA KALI TANPA MIKIR; pas dia ngedeskripsiin kalo ortunya 'sebentar lagi bakal ke dunia luar'. Orang gila mana sih yang punya nyali buat keluar dinding walaupun dia emang beneran gila? Jadi kami asumsiin kedua ortu Armin emang beneran anggota _scout_ #seenaknya

Tapi tapi tapi ini spekulasi sebelum ngulang nonton, dan kami ngga baca manganya, jadi kalau salah persepsi mohon maaf ya… ini IMHO aja QwQ

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U

_PS_: MAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH BELI POSTCARD AL-SEKOTING DI GJUI KEMARIN YA! FULL PACKAGE HABIS DALAM WAKTU 1 JAM, KALIAN LUARRRR BIASAAA! QAQ #kecupinSatu-Satu


End file.
